neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos Star Route 6
Neos Star Route 5 Neos Star Route 7 Route 6:Red Wings! Evidence Search! is the 6th episode in the series. Short Story On the day after the match, Tergoku, Ryuji, Tasuku, Rinka and Aguri move all of Rinka's stuff into Tergoku's manor... The group take a look at the map and, realize that the Domain Palaces and the Distortions Storms are connected and call Mitsuhide to figure out a backup plan in case Ryuji's plan failed. Plot synopsis Later that night. Rinka wondering why is Tergoku informing Lishe about the connection between the Domain Palaces and Obiwani's crime as Ryuji see that the only way is to get the victim to confess... Lishe is shocked but curious about the truth is more deeper then what meet the eyes. Meanwhile at the Patio of Tergoku's house; Kairi is worry about the continuation of her idiot male cousins and twin brother as they're are focus on their own path for the future when a Mysterious Man show up and tell her that she should have take matter into her own hands. Kairi got an idea as the Mysterious Man left. The day of the Rally. Tergoku and Ryuji alongside their new Friends and, Allies then talk to her to ask about Obiwani in attempt to expose his wrongdoings, but like other students, Ann is reluctant to talk out of fear that Obiwani will kick Shiho out from being a regular in the volleyball team and also after hearing bad rumors about Tergoku. Morgana, in cat form, then approaches Ryuji and the protagonist, suggesting they steal the source of Obiwani corrupt heart to make him confess his own crimes. However, when Morgana mentions that Obiwani will die if they by chance killed his Phantom, Ryuji, Tergoku and Rito ask for time to think. Tergoku is distracted when he remember the time when Rain tell him that he don't need to do anything by himself as Rito wondering why is he staring into the void. Tergoku point out that he remembered more about his past when during his most latest relapse; he notice a Burning Red Light... As he remembered the day when he's not only branded an Exile of Krityio but, a Traitor of the Shadow Tribe. Hikari show up as she notices that Tergoku is in a dazed as she realized the wrong theory... Tergoku is the one that her Older Sister is waiting as she's excited that he planning to go on a date with her when he notices Ann. Tergoku later meets Ann again by coincidence, the two overhears her talking with Obiwani on the phone, Ann claims that she's not feeling well so she can't meet up with him, which angered Obiwani. After much persuasion, Ann finally reveals to the Tergoku how Obiwani is trying to force himself on her as she finally expresses her frustration and disgust towards the teacher, refusing to do as he says. Feeling better, Ann's view of the Tergoku changes as she realized how horrible rumors about him been a dangerous are when in reality it's not true unless it's toward his enemies, being the subject of them herself. Kairi see that the girl she usually talk to at the Shrine every week; Hikari's older sister, Mariya; as she realized that she is the perfect woman for Tergoku. Aftermath Meanwhile... Shiho is traumatized by what happened to her today and realize that there's only one way to escape. Battle No Batte this episode. Appearances * Tergoku * Aguri * Rito * Morgana * Lishe * Tillifur * Roxas * Kairi * Ann * Shiho * Zuuki * Crownguards * Obiwani Notes & trivia * Continuation of the Kamashia's Story. * Method is similar to Persona 5's Palace but, different. * A 4 part Episode cliffhanger beginning. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family